Dynasty Warriors - Zhang Zhou Kai's Life story - The Yellow Dragon PT2
by TsaoFang
Summary: This is the second part of Kai's fight against the Yellow Turbans. This is more about Mei Ling, the maid from the first part; this can be seen here as well /art/Zhang-Zhou-Kai-life-story-The-Yellow-Dragon-PT2-457206791


**Chapter 1 – Daughter of the Enemy**

In a city run by criminals, its former occupants terrified and made into slaves of the criminals; a voice demandingly echoed in a dark prison of the city, "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

Kai slowly woke, only to find Zhang Mancheng and Mei Ling standing outside of his prison cell.

"What? Where am I?!" Kai questioned with worry

"Welcome to your new home! Commander Zhang Zhou Kai!" Zhang Mancheng retorted with a smug grin

"What?! Where am I?! I demand you tell me where am I?!"

"I already told you, your new home"

"No. This is no home to anyone. Mei Ling, please tell me where am I?"

"Heh, you still rely on her. HA!"

Mei Ling ignored Kai, as Zhang Mancheng laughed at the caged commander. Kai slowly moved to the to the bars of his cell and extended his hand to Mei Ling, then a sudden slash to his hand came out of what seemed to be nowhere, Kai endured his sudden pain and heard the door to his prison open; a group of Yellow Turban bandits walked into Kai's cell with grins and smiles of delight.

"What's going on? Mei Ling, please tell me!" Kai's clamoured with fear in his eyes

Mei Ling ignored his cry of help as Kai looked at her with worry and terror in his eyes; when Mei Ling was about to answer, Zhang Mancheng stepped toward Kai and said "Attack him". A bandit rushed in and punched the right side of Kai's face, knocking him down to the floor; then an endless barrage of pain and abuse was unleashed as Kai struggled to endure his pain, until Zhang Mancheng told them to stop.

"That's all for today" Zhang Mancheng whispered to Kai

"But don't worry; you can have more of it tomorrow and the day after that, until you've had your fill"

"You won't get away with this…The generals of the Imperial Army will…immediately know I'm gone!" Kai retorted with pain

"Yeah, right. Do you know how long you've been here?" Zhang Mancheng questioned

"Couple of hours" Kai answered

"Ha! Wrong! You've been here over night, because you were transported over night!"

Shock was written all over Kai's face, as the bandits walked out of Kai's cell as Mei Ling walked closer to Kai in his cell, the look of amusement was written on her face; Zhang Mancheng and the group of bandits were leaving the prison then Mei Ling followed, but was stopped by Kai holding her hand. Mei Ling turned and heard Kai whispering to her "Why? Why do this?"

She shook Kai's hand off her, revealed and reintroduced herself to Kai, "Why? I'm Sun Mei Ling, daughter of Sun Zhong, a well-known Yellow Turban bandit. I was sent as a spy by my father to gain information on the Imperial Army, you were too much of a threat to our cause and had to be gotten rid of"

Shocked by this truth, Kai tried to deny the truth and tried to convince Mei Ling to release him "Mei Ling, the Yellow Turbans and your father are only using you to benefit themselves; they don't care if you or anyone are dead. The chaos will not end if the Yellow Turban succeeds in overthrowing the Han, it will only get worse"

"You think; I'll believe in what you say?"

"You should; and realise, that what I say, is the truth"

Mei Ling didn't reply to him and stormed off, leaving Kai alone in his cell; as Mei ling exited the prison, her father, Sun Zhong greeted her with a smile. Mei Ling rushed to his side and took her to an inn as a reward for her deed to their cause; as they sat down, Sun Zhong asked Mei Ling "I hope there were no problems in your mission"

"There was no problems, father, it was just all too easy" Mei Ling replied

Sun Zhong laughed with joy upon hearing this, "Good! Good! That's what I like to hear Mei Ling. HA HA! I guess that's why some people call you 'Sun Mei Ling the swift finisher'"

"I guess, all those time I went stealing food and robbing people, has proven to be of good use to me"

"That's not all! Remember what you did to an officer and a noble?" Sun Zhong joyfully reminder his daughter

"Oh…How I killed that officer and noble?"

"Of course! You beheaded the officer's head instantly and mutilated that noble's face" Sun Zhong laughed

"Not wishing to boast…but they should have seen them coming, if they're so great!"

"HA HA! HEY SOMEONE BRING US A DRINK!"

A waiter rushed to Mei Ling and Sun Zhong, with two cups and a teapot, the man placed the cups and teapot on their table; then the waiter's fears and worry faded as he witnessed Mei Ling's beauty. The waiter joyfully asked Mei Ling "Is there anything you would like? Some buns perhaps?"

Mei Ling replied "Yeah, that'll be nice. I want lots of it though"

"Wow. You must be very hungry" Sun Zhong exclaimed

"Well I haven't eaten anything since I got here with that commander and Zhang Mancheng" Mei Ling replied

Moments later, the waiter slowly walked to the table carrying a number of plates of freshly steamed buns on both his hands; the waiter struggled to get to the table for in truth, it was too much for him to carry. Mei Ling wanted to help the waiter, but the waiter said "No, I'll be fine. I'll manage, as long as you're ok, then I'm ok."

Mei ling froze as memories of him and Kai rushed to her as soon as the waiter said those words. Mei Ling slowly requested "Could you repeat what you just said, for me?"

"No, I'll be fine" the waiter replied

"No. The one after that"

"I'll manage, as long as you're ok"

"One more time please?" Mei Ling requested

"I'll manage, as long as you're ok" the waiter repeated

"Again, please?" Mei Ling quietly requested

"I'll manage, as long as–"

The waiter could not finish his sentence for an angered Sun Zhong punched the waiter in the chest; the waiter bent down from the punch and lifted his head to find Sun Zhong's eyes glaring down at him. The waiter ran away with terror and fear from Sun Zhong, Sun Zhong then asked Mei ling "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Mei Ling quickly replied

"Tell me"

"It's nothing, father, really"

"Tell me, RIGHT NOW!" Sun Zhong threateningly demanded

Mei Ling reluctantly answered, "The waiter said the same thing, that, someone said to me while I was injured"

"WHAT!" Sun Zhong angrily roared

"The person helped me once" Mei Ling timidly replied

"AND YOU LET HIM!" Sun Zhong roared as he grabbed his daughter by her hair

"Ow! Father, please stop, I won't let it happen again! I promise!" Mei Ling frighteningly replied with pain

All eyes in the inn were fixed at the abusive Sun Zhong held his daughter by her hair; Sun Zhong mercifully released her and threateningly whispered to Mei Ling "You better make sure, it…won't…happen…again!" Mei Ling quickly nodded as Sun Zhong stormed out of the inn; suddenly what Kai said, was true.

**Chapter 2 – Change of Heart**

A week had passed since Kai was captured; his screams of agony echoed from his cell and were heard daily in the city. Mei Ling pretended that it was nothing and continued her normal life: feared by innocent people, respected by bandits and pillaged the weak in the city; but, as she lived her life, she was haunted by the words of the man she betrayed, "…Why do this?" "…What I say, is the truth", those words repeated in her head and wouldn't leave her alone.

Then the screams came and made her tearful of what she had done to Kai; she then had a thought, if she sees Kai one more time, she could be freed from her haunted memories. Mei Ling quietly rushed to the prison and climbed over the prisons walls, she sneaked passed the bandit in charge of the prison and began to descend into the prison cells; as Mei Ling silently got down to the prison cells, two bandits came out of Kai's cell.

"We had to sneak in here to beat the commander and he turns out to be a cakewalk" one bandit laughed

"Yeah, well at least he won't be much of a problem soon" the other bandit exclaimed

Worried by what the bandits just said, Mei Ling quickly rushed to Kai's cell then saw the beaten, and bruised body of the commander; almost looking, lifeless. Mei Ling entered the unlocked door to Kai's cell and whispered to Kai "Kai, wake up, please"

"Huh…oh, it's you, Mei Ling…If you're here to attack me…then do it!" Kai painfully groaned

"I'm not here to attack you" Mei Ling replied

"Then…why are…you here?"

"To end my haunted memories of you"

"Ah…you're here to…kill me…Fine, kill me then"

"No, I'm not killing you; I just want to see you again. Just what have they done to you?"

Kai groaned at that question then explained, "They haven't given me anything to eat… since… I was thrown in here… thinking that I'll die from starvation. They… soon realised… it wouldn't work to well… so they started to use…metal rods and wooden planks…attack me, hoping…I'll die quicker. Heh…I'm surprised…no one told you…that!"

"They didn't. But, how are you still talking? Anyone with your bruises would be nearly, dead" Mei Ling replied

"You…think these…are…painful. Take…my…eye patch off"

Mei Ling did what Kai told her to do, slowly taking the eye patch off; it revealed, a pitch-black gaping hole, where an eye should be on Kai's face. Mei Ling saw this and fell back at the sight of the missing eye, Kai then groaned, "Try…losing…an eye…to a…Yellow…Turban"

Mei Ling was frozen with shock, fear and horror, until she slowly asked "Did that, hurt?"

"Yes…it did…Want to…know who…did it? A…Yellow…Turban…bandit!" Kai groaned

Mei Ling started to shed tears, knowing that she is a Yellow Turban bandit like the one who took Kai's eye; knowing that she is not getting any comfort in seeing Kai again, she quickly asked a crucial question "Now that you know, I'm a Yellow Turban; do you regret rescuing me from Zhang Mancheng?"

Kai took a moment before answering, suddenly Kai laughed and slowly replied, "You ask…a lot…of questions…you know that…right? Well…to answer you… I don't, want to know…why?"

"Yes! Please, tell me!" Mei Ling eagerly wanting to know

"Come closer…please"

Mei Ling moved closer to Kai, then Kai leaned to one side of Mei Ling and whispered, "I…care…about you…Mei Ling"

From that moment, the haunted words that plagued Mei Ling's mind vanished; but new words have now plagued her mind "I…care…about you…", Mei Ling was unsure about what Kai just said to her; she asks Kai one final question to solidify her feelings, "Do you mean that?"

Kai slowly whispers his answer "I'll always protect you…from anything, your allies…your father…the world…I'll always protect you"

Mei Ling's emotions could just burst as well as her tears, the man who: helped her carry her back to the Imperial Court, betrayed because of opposing forces and suffered agony for days because of her; had forgiven her deeds and cares about her. All of those thoughts and feelings flowed out of her as she weeps on the floor in front of Kai, until Kai had heard footsteps coming down the steps; Kai got Mei Ling to stop weeping and whispered to her, "Do you want to leave…the Yellow Turban…forces?"

"Yes, I do!" Mei Ling tearfully replied

Kai quickly asked Mei Ling "Please go and…find someone to get me…out of here, in return…I promise to…cut all your…ties with…the Yellow Turbans"

"I don't want to leave you!"

"You have to…for the time…being…Now…go! Someone…is coming!"

Mei Ling heard the footsteps too and immediately rushed to a dark corner of the prison and hid as two other bandits snuck in to beat the defenceless commander, Mei Ling knew they were going to attack Kai; she shot a knife out from her sleeve at the hand of the bandit opening the door and then charge into the bandit, deeply slashing the bandit across the chest, fatally killing him. Terrified by this sudden assassination, the other bandit tried to run away and tell the other bandits in the city; but Mei Ling removed the two daggers from the dead bandit and ran to the fleeing bandit, then stabbed the bandit at the back of the neck and then turned the body around to deeply slash across the bandit's neck, almost decapitating the bandit.

Kai witnessed the gory horror and smiled, for though Mei Ling had showed a monstrous darkness within her; he knew that he can rely on her, as Mei Ling began to drag the two dead bodies, Kai quietly said, "I'm counting on you, Mei Ling"

"Don't worry, just rest now; I'll handle everything" Mei Ling replied with confidence

As Mei Ling dragged the dead bodies away from Kai's cell, she noticed an unlighted cell of the prison and decided to put the bodies there, hoping no one would notice the bodies. She quietly sneaked out of the prison and began to search for someone who can help get Kai out of his cell.

**Chapter 3 – Walking with Guilt**

Night descended the city; Mei Ling was preparing to go and search for someone to help her, while living her normal life with her father, who still is annoyed at her but not as much as he was on that day. The two went to bed that night, Sun Zhong immediately went to bed in his room but Mei Ling; quietly opened the door to her room and residence she stayed in, then proceed with her plans.

Mei Ling swiftly and silently moved to the west of the city, where most of the original inhabitants were driven off to when the Yellow Turbans took over the city; upon arriving, the inhabitants saw a figure in the darkness swiftly moving towards their substitute home, they all ran away to safety before Mei Ling could get there, all but one. As Mei Ling got closer to the inhabitants home, a young boy holding a small wooden toy sword charged towards her; Mei Ling stopped at the sight of the young boy, the young boy cried out "You'll pay for what you did!"

Mei Ling was perplexed by what the boy said; she clamoured "What do you mean?"

"You Yellow Turbans killed my mum and dad!" the boy yelled

Froze by that statement, Mei Ling had a rush of cold guilt; "I'm sorry, I am so sorry" she apologised

"NO! No you're not! You don't care about anyone but yourselves!" the boy yelled with anger as a woman tried to calm him down

Mei Ling then remembered what Kai said to her on the first day of his torment, "…the Yellow Turbans and your father are only using you to benefit themselves; they don't care if you or anyone are dead." Mei Ling slowly backed away, but realised that she must go through this pain and move forward like time itself, never returning to the past. Mei Ling slowly moved towards the inhabitants homes, while trying to block out her memories of the past; as she walked into the home of the people who the Yellow Turbans drove away, all eyes were fixed onto her, piercing her soul filling it with guilt.

Mei Ling slowly scanned the area to find someone who can help her, the inhabitants hid as she darted towards them; suddenly she found someone who could help her, a man wearing red clothing and a black cap. The man was frightened by Mei Ling looking at him; she walked over to the man, making the man terrified, Mei Ling asked "Are you the magistrate of Wancheng?"

The man paranoid by Mei Ling and slowly answered "The real magistrate was killed, but I'm next to being the magistrate…"

"Please help me, magistrate" Mei Ling replied as she kneeled and begged

Perplexed by this, the terrified magistrate asked "Help you…with what?"

"Rescuing someone"

"WHAT!" the magistrate exclaimed with shock

The other inhabitants were in shock by this, some were angered by this; they all began to whisper among themselves "Help a Yellow Turban rescue someone!"

"We'll be villains like them!" an elderly inhabitant whispered

"She has some gall to ask for our help!" an inhabitant angrily whispered

The whispers of every inhabitant grew louder and louder, until the magistrate shot his arm out, silencing the whispers. The magistrate then asked Mei Ling "Who do you want to be rescued?"

"Commander Zhang Zhou Kai of the Imperial Army" Mei ling answered

This sparked uproar from the inhabitants, they didn't understand; why would a Yellow Turban want to rescue a Commander of the enemy army? They were all confused to the reason why, until Mei Ling revealed why.

"Please! I've seen all the errors of my ways; I wished I never joined Sun Zhong in the villainous band of Yellow Turbans. I regret seeing all of the lives of innocent, defenceless people, die from the Yellow Turbans and committing of those crimes; if it wasn't for Commander Zhang Zhou Kai, I would have continued my accursed evil life. He had shown me kindness and compassion to me; even though I'm a criminal, he cares about me. I know you all want justice. I DO TOO! If you all don't believe that I want that, THEN KILL ME! KILL ME WHERE I STAND!" Mei Ling explained with guilt and epiphany as she stands on all four on the floor in front of the magistrate

"If you do kill now…I hope everyone can forgive me…in hell" Mei Ling exclaimed with tears of guilt and remorse in her eyes, the once confused inhabitants slightly felt awful for the weeping bandit

The magistrate was no longer fearful of Mei Ling, but sympathetic; then reluctantly announced "We will help, but first, you must tell us, where the commander is kept?"

"He's kept in prison at the west of Wancheng" Mei Ling answered

"I shall send a letter to Zhu Jun; hopefully they will come to your aid"

"Thank you…Thank you so much!"

Mei Ling waited patiently for the letter to be complete and to see the letter being delivered to the Imperial Court; she saw the magistrate pass the letter to a man on horseback and watched the man ride into the night with the letter. The magistrate explained what was written in the letter, Mei Ling thanked the magistrate again for his cooperation then walked back to the city, knowing she will be able to rescue Kai; but was concerned with what may happen when the Imperial Army finds out her secret.

The magistrate entered his tent then a man in the tent asked "How did she act?"

"I believe, I've seen her true colours…as a caring woman. Her reputation says otherwise, she is a swift killer and is well liked by the enemy." The magistrate replied

"A swift killer, which can be as useful to me, much like my student" The man exclaimed with a grin

**Chapter 4 – Treachery**

The sun rose on another day in the city of Wancheng, Mei Ling had returned to her residence and Sun Zhong didn't notice her gone the whole night; her plan had be concealed from her malevolent father. She left in a hurry, tell the news to her beloved commander; she wore a black cloak around her, to prevent anyone seeing her, she also hid a basket of food and some water for him. She entered the prison with one there, surprised by this she continued walking to Kai's cell and found him looking more lifeless; she rushed into the cell and tried to wake Kai up.

"Kai…KAI! Wake up" Mei Ling pleaded

"Mei Ling…How nice…to see you…again. Did…you get…help?" Kai groaned

"Yes, the magistrate of Wancheng had sent a letter to the Imperial Court"

"Good…I'm sure…someone will come…to help… I knew I…can rely on…you…"

"I hope so. Oh, I got this for you"

Mei Ling unveiled a basket of food and water in front of the weak and starved Kai, as he drooled at the sight of food; he turned to Mei Ling for her permission to eat the food that she gave him out of kindness and care.

Mei Ling saw Kai's face of starvation and told him "You can eat it; this is all meant for you after all"

Kai didn't hesitate to dive in to the basket, snatching food and shoving it into his mouth; slowly filling his empty stomach with every bite and swallow, Mei Ling simply sat next to him as Kai ate the food she brought, like a wife satisfied by her husband eating the meal she cooked for him. Kai then drank as much water as he can, until his attention was caught by three men walking to his cell.

"Had your fill now, Zhang Zhou Kai?" a man exclaimed

Mei Ling's attention shot towards the three men, one of them was Zhang Mancheng.

"I'm disappointed in you Sun Mei Ling" Zhang Mancheng sighed

Mei Ling stood up and announced "It's Mei Ling and I've seen the cruelty of the Yellow Turbans. WE AREN'T FIGHTING FOR HEAVEN! WE'RE FIGHTING FOR HELL! YOU ARE EVIL: ZHANG MANCHENG! ZHAO HONG! HAN ZHONG!"

The three men laughed at that statement then Zhao Hong announced "That's a shame; you're not with us anymore. That means he can't protect you anymore"

Kai and Mei Ling turned to the door and saw the door being bursted open by an enraged man, it was Sun Zhong; Sun Zhong charged towards Mei Ling, pushing Kai away from his charge. Mei Ling backed into a corner of the cell and then Sun Zhong strangled her tightly, pinning her to the corner.

Sun Zhong yelled "I knew you would betray me! You worthless bitch! I should have killed you back at the inn!" Sun Zhong then started to slap Mei Ling with brute force; Mei Ling struggled to breathe and was suffering from the wrath of Sun Zhong.

Kai slowly got up and head locked Sun Zhong from behind, releasing Mei Ling from his grasp; then with all of his renewed energy, forced Sun Zhong down to the floor. Kai ran to Mei Ling, who was catching her breathe in the corner; before Kai could help her, Sun Zhong got up and charged again, this time thou, Kai kicked Sun Zhong in the belly with great strength. Sun Zhong felt the full brunt for the kick and fell on to the floor; Zhao Hong and Han Zhong quickly entered the cell and dragged the wounded Sun Zhong out of the cell, Zhang Mancheng was impressed by what he just saw.

"Perhaps I've misjudged you, Zhang Zhou Kai" Zhang Mancheng spoke in an interested tone of voice

"What do you mean?" Kai retorted with a sinister glare

"Everyone in our forces had heard of you can your skills and strength. We see you as a problem, but I can see beneficial to us, if you join us. What do you say?" Zhang Mancheng offered

"So you want me to join you?"

"No! Don't Kai, please don't!" Mei Ling shouted with the breathe she caught

Kai took a moment to think about his options and then decided; "Perhaps, I was wrong about the Yellow Turbans all this time"

"So you'll join us?" Zhang Mancheng joyfully spoke as he poked his face into the cell with glee

"No Kai! No!" Mei Ling shouted with despair

Kai slowly turned to Mei Ling and stared at her for a while; then clenched his fist, raised it to the level of his eye and told her "This is for you".

"Well, are you going to join us or not?" Zhang Mancheng questioned

"Here's my answer" Kai replied. He swiftly turned and punched Zhang Mancheng's face, knocking him to the floor of the prison.

"You must be stupid! If you think I'll join a gang of mindless murderers! When you attacked Mei Ling, you all wrote your will and I'll be the reaper; who will drag your souls to hell!" Kai answered, eyes burning with wrath

Zhang Mancheng covered his bloodied nose and threatened Kai "You'll regret what you've done, you will!" as he staggered out of the prison

Kai turned to Mei Ling, who was shocked and relieved by what she just saw, Kai then hugged Mei Ling and promised her that he will not leave her alone with the Yellow Turbans, even if it means he'll die; Mei Ling felt relieved and knew that Kai won't break his promise to her, the two have nothing in their cell but: the rest of the food and water Mei Ling brought, each other and the most important thing that no one could take away. Hope, for they hope that the Imperial Army arrives to their rescue swiftly.

**Chapter 5 – Last Days of Wancheng**

Days passed since Mei Ling was kept in the same cell as Kai and the usual routine began with Mei Ling, but to Kai; it was training for him and torture for the bandits. Zhang Mancheng had ordered the bandits to target Mei Ling for betraying them, but as the group of bandits entered the cell, Kai stood in front of Mei Ling, protecting her. The bandits would charge at him all together, but Kai would hit each of the bandits in the chest; breaking their charge with ease, like crushing an insect.

Kai would beat the bandits, one by one: commonly by jabbing their arms, rendering them useless and throw swift and powerful punches at the chest of the bandits; frequently by striking both legs and arms then to the chest, as the bandit slowly backed away for those hits, Kai would run and kick the bandit to the wall of the cell; and rarely head locking them and force the bandit to slam their head to the bars of the cell, he would release him from the head lock then grab him by the neck, kneel and placed the bandit's head on his lap, then start bludgeoning the bandit's face with slow and painful punches until it was bruised and bloodied. The rest of the bandit would have witnessed the gore and rage of the commander and then swiftly rush out of the cell, leaving the beaten bandits in the cell with him; Kai had learnt to move swiftly to prevent the first attack from the enemy and don't give the enemy a chance to block or prepare a counter attack against his attacks.

Mei Ling would sit on the floor of the cell: witnessing, admiring and study all of the moves as Kai fought to protect her each day and a new part of the routine was born; dragging all of the bodies of the beaten bandits out of the cell. The amount of bandits in the group rapidly dwindled until none of them would go, in fear they would be savagely beaten by the commander, or worse, killed; then one day. Two Yellow Turban bandits approached the cell and asked "Are you Zhang Zhou Kai and Sun Mei Ling?"

"Don't call by that name, it's Mei Ling!" Mei Ling snapped at the two bandits

"You that scared to forget my name" Kai retorted with a malevolent glare

The two bandits weren't fazed by the dark attitudes of Kai and Mei Ling, but instead took their clothes of and revealed to them that they were actually two soldiers of the imperial army. Kai was shocked and apologized to them straight away, "Please forgive me. My time here has corrupted my mind, I fear."

The two guards understood why Kai would act like this and unlocked the door to finally release the caged commander, Kai stepped out of the cell but Mei Ling stood still in the cell; a guard entered the cell to escort her out, but she was shy towards the guard who only want to help her. The soldiers were perplexed by Mei Ling's behaviour, until Kai told them "She was a maid in the Imperial Court but was actually a spy. She is fearful of her punishment for deceiving us"

"Are you sure?" a guard questioned

"What do you mean?" Kai asked

"We received a letter from the magistrate of Wancheng saying that you and a maid was kept in a prison cell in Wancheng"

"Do you have that letter with you?"

"No. But I had a glimpse of what was written on the letter"

"What did it say?" Kai requested

The guard quoted what he saw in the letter "…Please send help to rescue Commander Zhang Zhou Kai as soon as possible.", "There is also a maid who was kidnapped at the same day as the commander was taken, please rescue her too …she's my sister…please help…"

Kai had realised that the magistrate had lied in the letter to help and prevent anyone finding out who she really is.

"Forgive me again; I may have become delusional from my time here" Kai exclaimed to the soldier

The soldier acknowledged Kai said and asked the soldiers to leave the cell, the soldier left then Kai walked in, towards Mei Ling and whispered in her ear "It's alright, they don't know your actually a Yellow Turban spy. As long as no one finds out, then it'll all be fine; if anyone accuses you as one, I will protect you."

"Ok, thank you" Mei Ling replied

Kai lent his hand to Mei Ling and helped her stand up then escorted her out of the cell, as they bid a due to their miserable cell for good. The two soldiers gave Kai and Mei Ling cloaks to wear in order to prevent the bandits seeing them, Kai and Mei Ling had wrapped their cloak around themselves as they soldier put their disguise back on before leaving; when they all were ready to leave, the soldiers guided Kai and Mei Ling out of the prison without any problems, for the bandit guarding the prison was knocked unconscious by the soldiers when they arrived.

When they left the prison itself, Kai embraced: the fresh air, the warm heat of the sun and sight of other people; even though he is in enemy territory. The soldiers then swiftly guided them to a stable to get a horse in order to swiftly get out of Wancheng; the soldiers paid the bandit in charge of the stable regularly, then entered the stable and found four good horses for all of them. The four had prepared their horse for their escape, once it was complete; they got on to their horse and moved slowly to their destination, lead by the two soldiers.

"We are to meet General Zhu Jun at the north of Wancheng" a guard quietly announced

"We'll ensure that you two get there safely" the other guard quietly announced

Suddenly, the sound of a loud horn bursted out from the direction of the prison; startling the horses.

"What was that?" Kai questioned

Worry came over Mei Ling, "That was the alarm horn. It signifies an enemy is approaching or something bad has happened…" she answered with worry

"...like us escaping! We must leave here immediately!" Kai exclaimed

The soldiers kicked their horses and sprinted ahead of Kai and Mei Ling, Mei Ling didn't know how to get her horse to gallop faster, until Kai instructed Mei Ling on how to get her horse to gallop faster, "Mei Ling, just gently kick your horse. If you want to stop, pull the rope."

"Like this?" Mei Ling questioned and soon got her answer; she did what Kai told her and was surprised by the sudden increase in speed, Kai followed swiftly and the two caught up with the soldiers.

They followed the sprinting soldiers to the north of Wancheng, but the Yellow Turbans responded to their escape attempt and retaliated; a group of Yellow Turbans rushed out of two alleyways and formed a spear wall in front of them.

"Mei Ling. To turn, you need to use your legs to apply pressure according to which way you want to go." Kai instructed

Mei Ling acknowledged Kai's instructions and turned right as the others were turning right, they rode down a small passage and turned right again to the north. But as they rode to the north, more Yellow Turbans appeared, this time on the balconies of buildings; two bandits would be standing on the balcony, one bandit from each building brought a basket for of rocks and pebbles then both bandits would start throwing rocks at the fleeing prisoners. But it all was a distraction for the real threat; Kai had noticed four bandits, armed with swords on horseback charging towards them; they couldn't stop and turn around, for it would end the same way as their current situation, death. Until Kai had an idea, he caught a pebble from the storm of earth and prepared to throw it.

"What are you doing?!" Mei Ling stressfully questioned

"This can save us, or kill us" Kai answered as he got his horse to gallop ahead of everyone.

Kai took aim and threw the pebble at the horse of the far right, the pebble hit the horse and the horse was immediately frightened by this; the bandit was flung off his horse and fell to the ground, as the bandit fell, the three bandits were distracted by this. Kai took this chance and ordered the soldiers to unsheathe their swords to attack two of the bandits, they did what they were ordered to do and slashed two of the bandits as they rode pass them; the two bandits fell onto the ground as the last bandit fled with fear. The four were could see the flag of the Imperial Army and could taste success, but one final trap was set; Mei Ling was straggling behind Kai and the soldiers as they crossed the northern entrance of Wancheng, but Mei Ling was cut off by the sudden cross of two spears by Han Zhong and Zhao Hong on horseback.

Mei Ling screamed "Kai! Help me!"

Kai turned to find Mei Ling caught, he stopped his horse from galloping and turned around to go back for Mei Ling; but Yellow Turban bandits ambushed in front of Kai, halting Kai's advance and glared at him, like they found fresh meat. Kai couldn't do anything but watch Mei Ling being forced back into Wancheng, the soldiers had told Kai to go without her.

"We will return to Wancheng to reclaim it, Commander Zhou Kai. Let's go" Zhu Jun exclaimed with sympathy for failing to rescue Mei Ling

Kai lowered his head, slowly turned and moved away from Wancheng as the bandits laughed and cheered at the useless commander and the soldiers; Kai had swore and promised Mei Ling that he will protect Mei Ling from everything, but will he keep or break his promise?

**Chapter 6 – The Flower Meets The Demon**

The sun began to set in the horizon, to end the frantic event on this day; but it was only slowly closing the curtains of the soon ending act. The soldier of the Imperial Army grumbled among themselves at the humiliation from the Yellow Turbans, as journeyed back to Luo Yang; Kai was haunted by the cruel possibilities that Mei Ling would suffer and the end result of them with his head down, Zhu Jun had noticed Kai looking miserable and tried to cheer him up.

"We will return to rescue her, Zhou Kai" Zhu Jun attempted to cheer him up

"When though? She could be killed by then!" Kai sighed with slight anger

"If it will cheer you up then, I plan to reclaim Wancheng soon" Zhu Jun exclaimed

Kai's head slightly rose, "What's your plan then, Master Zhu Jun!" Kai asked eagerly

"Well, it's nothing exciting to say; but I plan on an assault on Wancheng and the bandits"

"How many men do you think, you would need for this assault?" Kai questioned

"I'd say about the same number of soldiers here"

Kai simply nodded, then stopped his horse, halting the soldiers journey; already annoyed by their humiliation, the sudden halt made them more annoyed, until Kai turned his horse around facing the soldiers.

"What are you doing Zhou…"

Before Zhu Jun could finish his sentence, Kai announced "Everyone! We march to Wancheng, now!"

Zhu Jun and the soldiers were shocked by this order, they were all completely clueless to the reason why; until Kai revealed his reason.

"I know you all are annoyed by your humiliation from the lambs of the Yellow Turbans; you were simply ordered to rescue me and the granddaughter of the magistrate of Wancheng, you only rescued me. You all think this is over. But it's not! You all can let the humiliation go, it would seem. I too am suffering your humiliation and failure to rescue the granddaughter; we share the same pain!" Kai announced as the soldiers nodded to this

Kai shot his fist up in the air then loudly and with proud announced "You all want retribution for your humiliation, right? If so, then draw your sword of justice and follow me; in the march for justice, heroism and retribution!" the soldier drew their sword out and shot them in the air as they cheered.

Zhu Jun rushed next to Kai and whispered to him, "Why are you doing this?"

"What I said to them was what they would want. What I want is to rescue the maid; I can't leave her with those monsters, to die!" Kai whispered back to Zhu Jun

Zhu Jun then realises and understood why Kai want this, he then agreed to allow Kai's assault to proceed and provide support to the assault. Zhu Jun then told Kai "Lead the way, Commander Zhou Kai"

Kai responded by getting his horse to sprint off towards Wancheng, Zhu Jun did the same and the soldiers then swiftly followed; their march of humiliation and failure, immediately changed by Kai's speech into a march of pride. They swiftly arrived near the city of Wancheng and slowly approached the city, then a sudden cheer bursted from within the city; Kai got off his horse and swiftly entered the city, backed up by a soldier: with a sword, a horn and carrying a bow and arrow. Before Kai and the soldier entered the city, Kai told Zhu Jun that the soldier will blow a horn to inform him to charge into the city.

The two arrived at the centre and saw bunches of Yellow Turbans walking towards the centre of the city in all directions, they immediately ran and hid inside a building; they ran up to the balcony of the building to see what was going on, as bandits arrived from the east, west and north. The soldier had noticed two bandits dragging a body wearing white clothing and a bag over the head, led by Zhang Mancheng; Zhao Hong, Han Zhong and Sun Zhong were close behind Zhang Mancheng as they arrived at the centre from the south, forming a circle in the centre.

Zhang Mancheng stepped into the middle of the circle and pointed at the unknown body then announced, "This bandit has betrayed us, our cause and heaven! You all know how much: Zhao Hong, Han Zhong, Sun Zhong and I hate people who commit treachery on us! This is just a reminder of what will happen to, ANY of you! Who would dare to betray us!"

The two bandits dragged the body to Zhang Mancheng and unveiled the body's identity, Mei Ling; the one bandit forced her to kneel on the ground, the other pulled and dragged her hair, revealing her neck. Zhang Mancheng drew out his sword and got ready to execute her on the spot; before Zhang Mancheng execute Mei Ling, he shouted, "Gods in heaven! I, your messenger, shall send to you a soul to you, for judgement." When he finished his sentence, it became his last words; before he could execute Mei Ling, he was shot in the head with an arrow by the soldier, who was ordered to kill Zhang Mancheng by Kai.

The bandits were shocked by then sudden death of the 'messenger of the Gods', including: Zhao Hong, Han Zhong, Sun Zhong and the bandits holding Mei Ling; Mei Ling was released by the bandits grasp and saw Zhang Mancheng laying on the ground, dead.

"The Gods had already made their judgement. The 'messenger' HAD TO DIE!" Kai shouted

Mei Ling turned to look for the person who just spoke and found Kai on the balcony, then shouted with joy "Zhou Kai!"

"YOU! You've got some nerve to be here!" Sun Zhong yelled with rage

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? CAN'T COME DOWN AND FACE US ON YOUR OWN!" Zhao Hong retorted with a laugh

"Oh. I'm not alone." Kai replied with a glare

"NOW!" Kai ordered the soldier as he grabbed the horn and blew

The sound of the horn blasted in the city of Wancheng and Zhu Jun started the charge; the sound of the charge shook the land, the bandits was confused by this turn of event then most of them, ran for their life at the sight of the Imperial Army, charging at them with sharp gazes. The Imperial Army ploughed past the bandits from the northern entrance led by Zhu Jun; before the three men could get ready to fight back, Zhao Hong was deeply slashed by Zhu Jun. Han Zhong tried to escape but his horse was startled by the sudden commotion and was flung off the horse, Kai jumped off the balcony with the soldier's sword and impaled Han Zhong to the ground; Kai rushed to Mei Ling but was cut off by Sun Zhong and kicked Kai as he grabbed Mei Ling and took off. The soldier had rushed out of the building to rejoin Kai as he desperately searched for a horse; Zhu Jun dismounted from his horse and told Kai to take his horse, the soldier did the same and the two began their pursuit on Sun Zhong.

They chased Sun Zhong to the north-east of Wancheng, Kai ordered the soldier to take aim and fire at Sun Zhong's shoulder; as difficult as it was, the soldier did as he was ordered. The soldier took aim and fired at Sun Zhong's shoulder, causing him to fall and releasing Mei Ling; they both separated during their fall, the soldier and Kai stopped their horses and rushed to Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling! Are you hurt? You're not bleeding, are you?" Kai desperately asked

"No, I'm fine, now that you're here" Mei Ling replied

"Oh thank heaven for that!" Kai exclaimed as he hugged her in his arms

"I'm sorry. Sorry for the entire things I've done to you!" Mei Ling cried at Kai's arms

"No. It's alright. I forgive you!" Kai replied back

As Kai and Mei Ling were reunited, Sun Zhong groaned at the pain he just suffered; Kai turned to find Sun Zhong still alive and released Mei Ling, he then walked up to Sun Zhong. When Kai got near to Sun Zhong, he shot up and begged for mercy; Kai let him go and Sun Zhong turned to run, but was tricked as Kai swiftly and deeply slashed Sun Zhong's back. Sun Zhong screamed in pain from the slash and was then kicked on the back of his left leg, causing him to fall on his back; Kai stomped Sun Zhong's chest and told him, "You really think I would show mercy…To someone like you?!" with a murderous intent in his eyes.

Sun Zhong whimpered at Kai and prayed for mercy, until Kai leaned down towards him and sinisterly asked one question "Who is the 'Great Teacher' and the 'Great healers'?"

Sun Zhong was too scared to answer Kai's question. "TELL ME!" Kai demanded

Sun Zhong still didn't answer, until Kai made a deal with him, "Listen to me. If you tell me who the 'Great Teacher' and the 'Great Healers' are, I'll send you to some where safe."

"Zhang Jiao is the 'Great Teacher. Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang are the 'Great Healers'" Sun Zhong reluctantly whimpered

Kai smiled and kept his end of the bargain, as Sun Zhong closed his eyes and sighed; he opened his eyes to find Kai's sword about to be stabbed into him, Kai had plunged his sword at Sun Zhong's lower jaw, as Sun Zhong loudly screamed in agony.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe, Sun Zhong. In Hell!" Kai malevolently retorted with a sadistic smile

But that wasn't the end of Sun Zhong's agony, Kai dragged his sword from Sun Zhong's lower jaw to his forehead, slicing Sun Zhong's head in two, as Sun Zhong made one, last scream of agony; the sun had finally set in the horizon, ending this act, once and for all.

The soldier and Mei Ling had witnessed the gory horror that Kai created; they wonder close to Kai and asked if he's ok, Kai sympathetically replied "Forgive me. I don't know what came over me! I haven't behaved like this since my parents were killed."

Kai looked at Mei Ling then begged her to forget him; Mei Ling slapped Kai across his face and yelled to him, "I don't care if you're a hero, a villain or a demon; you're still the man…the man… The man I care about! And there is no use in persuading me to love someone else. I…will…always care…about you!"

As Kai was taking in what Mei Ling told him, the soldier told Kai, "You're a great commander! You showed mercy to those who took away something close to your heart, and you got over it like a man! I'd love to go into battle with you, so I can see you fight and how great you are!"

Kai's heart had been touch by the hands of compassion, "Thank you, for accepting me as who I am" Kai told Mei Ling and the soldier

Zhu Jun and the Imperial Army had searched for: Kai, the soldier and Mei Ling; they searched for a while until Kai and the soldier returned to them, with Mei Ling on the same horse as Kai.

"Ah, you both have returned. The maid! Is she alright?" Zhu Jun asked

"She is fine. Master Zhu Jun, may I take her to the Imperial Courts with us?" Kai replied

"She isn't a lost puppy, you know"

"I don't mind, I love him anyway." Mei Ling told Zhu Jun

"Well, if you and your brother are alright with it…"

"He doesn't mind, really" Mei Ling interrupted

"…Then, you may come with us." Zhu Jun finished his sentence

As they finished negotiating with each other, a soldier ran up to Zhu Jun and informed him that he and other soldiers had found the formal inhabitants of Wancheng had been found and are slowly returning to the city; as the people flowed into the city, the Imperial Army began their journey to Luo Yang. The people of Luo Yang cheered and showed their appreciation to their heroes as they left Wancheng; now that Kai had cut Mei Ling's ties to the Yellow Turbans, she can being her life a new with the man she cares so much about.


End file.
